


Не пиши

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: «Только не пиши мне, Эстер, пожалуйста, не пиши.Никакой души ведь не хватит,Усталой моей души»





	Не пиши

Первое письмо пришло Северусу спустя неделю после начала учебного года. Три листа в линейку исписанные простым карандашом, подписанные незамысловатым двойным «Л», что в принципе было не особо важно — Снейп узнал бы почерк своей студентки в любом случае.

Первой мыслью было бросить письмо в камин, но Северус замер с протянутой к огню рукой, усмехнулся и бросил письмо на пол. На следующее утро письмо снова оказалось на столе — домовики постарались. Профессор покрутил письмо в руках, сделал глоток кофе, вздохнул и достал исписанные листы из конверта. Выбор материала для письма озадачивал. Лавгуд была чистокровной ведьмой, выросшей вдали от маглов. Перо и пергамент были её спутниками на протяжении всей жизни. Так почему же обычные тетрадные листы и простой карандаш?

Северус допил свой кофе и покинул кабинет. Письмо осталось на столе. Непрочитанным.

Спустя два дня Снейп снова наткнулся на листы, исписанные карандашом. Почерк у Лавгуд был тонким и изящным, без лишних вензелей и завитушек. Временами он становился почти прозрачным, словно девушка торопилась, боясь забыть, что она хочет сказать или сомневалась в том, что пишет. Иногда же она давила на карандаш так, что слова отпечатывались на соседних листах. Сколько дней у неё ушло на то, чтобы изложить на бумаге всё то, что ей так хотелось высказать ненавистному профессору. Северус был уверен, что на бумаге нет ничего, кроме слов ненависти. Читать письмо он так и не стал.

Атмосфера в школе была ужасной. Коллеги и ученики разве что только не плевали в спину новому директору. Наличие пожирателей в школе обстановку не улучшало. Пожиратели Снейпа кстати тоже не выносили и не доверяли. А письменное доказательство всеобщей ненависти у него на столе только добавляло усталости.

Через неделю после трёх стаканов виски любопытство таки одержало верх. Северус взялся за чтение письма.

Лавгуд писала ни к кому не обращаясь и не приветствуя, сразу переходя к сути. Хотя этой самой сути в письме не было. Северус ожидал чего угодно: оскорблений, проклятий, обвинений, но нет. Девушка просто описывала события последних месяцев со своей стороны. Она не давала оценки, не строила теорий зачем и почему Снейп делает всё это. Лавгуд размышляла о том, что происходит сейчас и писала о будущем. Мерлин Великий! Девчонка думала о будущем, о светлом будущем. И правда полоумная.

Северус дважды прочитал написанное, проверил на наличие шифров, не веря, что это действительно письмо ни о чём. Но все проверки провалились. Ничего, кроме написанного карандашом на бумаге не было. Это обескураживало. Как и последняя строчка в письме обезумевшей девчонки:

Всё будет хорошо.

Северус бросил прочитанное письмо на стол, наполнил стакан новой порцией виски и задумался. Зачем студентке писать подобное ему, предателю и убийце? Ответ почему-то не находился. Спустя десять минут Снейп взялся за перо и пергамент. Написать ответ? Или сразу написать в Мунго, пусть проверят не выжила ли девица из ума? Профессор вздохнул и всё-таки начал писать.

_Хотелось бы верить, мисс Лавгуд._

Но мгновение и пергамент полетел в камин, и Северус зло рассмеялся.

_Ничего не будет хорошо, мисс Лавгуд.  
Ничего._

.

Следующее письмо пришло через неделю. Снова обычные тетрадные листки, исписанные простым карандашом. В этот раз Северус медлить не стал и тут же прочитал написанное. И снова никакого смысла: Лавгуд рассказывала об уроках, новых преподавателях, жаловалась на холод в замке. Ни слова о самом Снейпе. В этот раз она закончила письмо тем, что надеется, что у него всё хорошо. _«Вы выглядите очень уставшим»_ писала полоумная девчонка.

И Северус действительно не знал, что ему думать обо всём этом. Если бы не подпись в конце письма, или если бы он не знал этот почерк, то… То, что тогда? Да вам самому в Мунго пора, господин директор.

Письма приходили стабильно каждую неделю. Иногда это были длинные послания в десяток листов, иногда короткие записки, а порой простое _«Всё будет хорошо»_. Луна неизменно появлялась каждый день в Большом Зале как всегда рассеянная и не замечающая ничего вокруг себя. Северус не отводил от неё взгляд стоило ей только переступить порог. Луна лишь молча кивала ему в знак приветствия и продолжала трапезу.

Через месяц он вызвал Лавгуд к себе в кабинет, но ничего добиться так и не смог.

— Что вы делаете позвольте узнать, мисс Лавгуд?

А та лишь молча смотрит, и Снейп устало вздыхает.

— Зачем вы это делаете, мисс Лавгуд?

— А почему нет?

_Потому что я враг! Я — убийца и предатель. Проклятый Пожиратель Смерти. Я — всё то, что вы должны ненавидеть._

Вот только ненависти в голубых глазах Лавгуд не было. Как и страха.

Ответа у Снейпа не нашлось. На том и закончили.

А Луна продолжила писать. В ноябре Северус написал ответ.

_А если не будет, что тогда, мисс Лавгуд?_

А сам думал о том, что для него конец лишь один. И хорошего в этом ничего не отыщешь.

Недели сменяли одна другую, а письма от Лавгуд продолжали приходить. И в один день из серых безрадостных дней, наполняющих его жизнь, Северус понял, что ждёт этих писем. Единственное светлое, что осталось в его жизни были эти письма. Луна Лавгуд была единственной, кому от него ничего не было нужно. Она просто писала ему, ничего не требуя взамен. Радовалась его ответам и писала тут же новое письмо, не дожидаясь срока. Она была единственной, кто о нём беспокоился. Или хотя бы делала вид, что ей не плевать.

Северусу было почти сорок, и это был первый раз, когда за все эти долгие годы он увидел заботу и небезразличие. Северусу было почти сорок и единственное, что у него осталось в жизни, кроме данных клятв и обетов, были эти исписанные простым карандашом тетрадные листы.

Северусу исполнилось тридцать восемь, когда у него не осталось и этого. Прошла неделя с последнего письма, но новое он так и не получил. А Луна Лавгуд не вернулась в Хогвартс с каникул.

_Всё будет хорошо, профессор Снейп._

Бумага под пальцами жгла кожу, а буквы расплывались перед глазами.

_Какая же вы лгунья, мисс Лавгуд!_

Северус сгрёб все письма в кучу и рухнул на колени перед камином. Сжечь проклятую бумагу и никогда не вспоминать эту наглую ложь!

_Как что-то может быть хорошо, когда тебя здесь больше нет?_

— Incendio! — пламя в камине разгорается новой силой. Северус смотрит в отблески огня и видит, как горит его жизнь. Он заносит руку с письмами над огнём, желая навсегда избавиться о любой памяти о них и лгунье Лавгуд.

_— Зачем вы это делаете, мисс Лавгуд?  
— А почему нет?  
— Потому что я их не заслуживаю, мисс Лавгуд._

Северус наконец нашёл ответ.


End file.
